Eevee Loves Flareon Milk
by Foxohki x3
Summary: A female Eevee cub is left at the pokemon daycare center with a Flareon male. Yiffy type things ensue...


Male Flareon/female Eevee cub sexings

Why did my trainer put me in the daycare center with an Eevee young enough to be my daughter? He couldn't honestly expect me to mate with her... She's less than half my size...

"Flareon! Where are you!?"

Eep! She was getting closer to the bush that I was laying down behind in the corner of this fenced enclosure where they kept us in an attempt to hide from her; little places there were to find cover in this small pen.

"There you are!" She told me grinning and wagging her tail happily.

"Yeah hehe, guess you found me! So uhh... Now you go and hide again, and I'll come find you." And I'll take my sweet time looking for her just like I did last time too. I had been trying everything I could think of to take my mind off that cute little underage Eevee behind I was supposed to be on top of.

"No... I'm bored of this Flareon, and I'm hungry..."

This kit was damn demanding... And now I was starting to run out games for us to play to keep her entertained while we waited for that ignorant kid we call our trainer to get back. Seriously... Putting me in here and expecting me to have sex with this little Eevee cub who he had just caught a little while ago and who I knew nothing about. Now I guess she was done playing and wanted something to eat. Which was fine by me, because the only games I knew that we haven't played yet were sexual ones. And I was slightly tempted to see if she was old enough to play those ones... I mean that IS what I was put in here to do right!? No no no... too young... too young... Stay cool Flareon... As cool as you can be for a fire type.

"Well why don't you go eat some of that poké chow they put out for us if you're hungry?" I asked the little female Eevee I was currently stuck cub sitting.

"I tried some, I don't like it..." She told me starting to pout.

"Well my trainer just caught you from the wild right? What did you used to eat?" I ask curiously ask her.

"I wouldn't really eat anything. I would just drink milk from my mom, a Flareon, just like you..." She said starting to cry a little.

What!? What!? What!? Her mom was still allowing her to suckle at her age!? I mean she's young... but definitely not THAT young. This kit must have been terribly spoiled by her.

"Well I don't know what to tell you... there's definitely no milk here. You might as well..." She comes running into my prone body and stopping me mid-sentence, as she starts rubbing her face back and forth into the white fluffy fur that surrounded my neck and top of my chest.

"Oh Flareon! I miss my mommy! You're a Flareon too… Can't you just give me some of your milk? Please!" She begged me, still crying a bit.

"Look kit, it doesn't work that way... Your mom was a female and I'm a ma..." She stopped me from finishing what I wanted to say yet again, as I feel her small furry body move lower and wiggle underneath me against my red furred belly, where she managed to latch onto one of my nipples and start suckling on me.

"Hahaha." I couldn't help but laugh as the eager little Eevee tried to suckle sustenance from a male Flareon.

I thought I might as well just let her continue, what harm could it do? Plus, it would make for a good distraction from doing what I was supposed to be doing with the cub in this daycare center breeding grounds... I would just let her suckle until she gave up, and she could see for herself first paw that not all Flareon could produce milk for her.

Rolling over to lay on my side and give her access to all the ineffective Flareon nipples she could I want, I teasingly encourage her. "Yes little Eevee, suck momma Flareon's nipples. Try them all out honey, maybe one has milk for you..." That should buy me plenty of time until my trainer gets back!

Giving up on the teat she had first found, she started to suckle on another one now. Her little forepaws began to softly kneed at my stomach as suckling kits often do, which was actually starting to become kind of arousing... I hadn't felt a females touch since the last time I was placed in the daycare center with that one Vulpix, now that was a female who could handle a male... I played hide and go seek in an enclosure just like this with her too... the adult version of it... I hid my member within that vibrating Vulpix vagina again and again, as I ran my paws through the fur of her six tails and lapped along the side of her neck, rocking her while she orgasmed underneath me.

Mmm... I don't know if it was thinking about humping into that heated Vulpix vagina, or this curious kit's constant caressing paws on my stomach, but either way, I could feel my malehood begin to rise out of its furry holder and I felt it was time to shoo this immature Eevee away before I did something I might regret.

"See kit? No milk... So why don't you... aah!" Her little lips found their way to the top of my sheath and around the tiny little red male nipple that had appeared that was the tip of my slightly exposed penis. "You... I... umm..." I stumbled, as I felt her tiny mouth begin to suckle on the end of my member; itty bitty teeth lightly sinking into my sensitive flesh and scraping along its length as more of my erection came sliding out of my fur pouch and into her hungry maw.

I was gone now, consumed by lust... Her muzzle felt exactly like a little contracting vagina as she suckled on about half of my maleness, as much as she could get into her tiny mouth. I would give her some male milk if she wanted some that badly. "Yes little Eevee... Keep suckling there... milk will surely come from that nipple..." I tell he no longer teasing, something white and tasty would come out of that one for her eventually...

I could see her tail waving back and forth excitedly at my words of encouragement and she began suckling harder anticipating her meal, pleasing sensations coursing through my loins as her tiny mouth simulated the clenching motions of a pokémon's hungry femininity. No female has ever done what she was doing to me right now, and it felt uniquely amazing having her tiny cub teeth press into my flesh as her small tongue constantly slid back and forth along the bottom of my length as she suckled and suckled. But I'm not the type of male who just lays back and lets a female pleasure him while I do nothing for them. It felt wrong, me receiving all of this pleasure and her getting none, and my lust filled mind had to feel its paws against her small feminine body.

Grabbing the top of her brown furred Eevee rump with my right paw and pushing her close to my body as she stood suckling her special red nipple, my left paw found its away underneath her body to the white fluffy fur that surrounded the top of her chest. Taking the claws of my left paw, I slowly trace them down along her soft underbelly fur until my paw reaches her crotch, then I press my pads into her lower stomach just before that small tuft of brown fur between her thighs is covering her most intimate area. Extending the middle digit of my left paw, I begin digging around that patch of fluff between her legs; scratching my center claw along her soft fleshy mound which surrounded her tiny slit. I continue digging... digging... there!

"Vee!" She cries, removing her mouth from my tool to yip loudly as my digit dips into her virgin vagina and pulls at the edge of her vulva.

"Your milk will never come if you stop now little cub..." I tell her with my lust filled voice.

"I..." She responds, not knowing what to say.

"Shhhh, just keep suckling tiny kit, it will come..." I reassure her.

Taking my right paw off her rump and placing it on her head, I push her back towards my member until I feel her mouth press into it. With my left paw's center digit, I continue exploring her special area and prod at the outer lips of her virgin entrance, looking for signs of sexual stimulation from her body to see if she was old enough to enjoy sex. Running my digit in circles just inside that outer fold of her sex to get an idea of how big she actually is down there, I think maybe I can mate with her small body after all... Quickly thrusting my digit within her as deep as it could possible go to check her depth, she cries "Eevee!", and I feel her little mouth latch back onto the tip of my special male nipple like a good kit.

The cub begins to suckle on just the tip of my member again, slowly taking more and more of my penis into her mouth with each sucking motion until she has as much as she can fit into her tiny maw. Eevee begins suckling desperately for her milk as I start pumping my digit in and out of her sex. My digit is able to go inside her kit tunnel pretty deep with each push of my paw, hmm... It would be a tight fit... But it's definitely doable... She's even starting to become a little wet inside, which means she should enjoy sex.

"Naughty little kit, do you like it as I touch you here?" I ask her as she continues to respond to my digit while it mimics the thrusts of a penis into her vagina.

Withdrawing my digit from her tiny cub cunny completely, I quickly thrust it deep inside again, causing her to whimper in pleasure around my member she was suckling.

"Certainly sounds like it..."

I was going to take this little Eevee's virginity… It was decided now... Digit firmly embedded in the kit's sex, I begin to pull it out and push it in again. I would need her to be much wetter than she was if I hoped to squeeze my penis inside that small opening though.

Pleasing this kit had become all too exciting for me. Pawing at that little vagina, coupled with her constant suckling of my member, had finally brought me very close to reaching an orgasm, and her Flareon milk she tried so hard to get was finally going to be delivered... First within her mouth's lips which she had suckling around my member right now, and then later again within her lower lady lips; which had started to grip at my middle digit as I continued pumping my paw in and out of her, just like a sexually mature female's mating hole does. "You really do like this, don't you little Eevee..."

"Your milk is about to come! Get ready cub!" I tell her as my warm Flareon seed fires into the back of her throat and she swallows her hard earned milk, getting her first taste of male essence; and more and more white fluid fills her hungry muzzle until I stop squirting her treat, and she finally removes my member from her tiny maw while licking her lips.

"Good girl, now it's my turn to search your body for tasty liquids..." I tell her.

Standing up and gripping her shoulders with my forepaws, I gently push her onto her side and walk over her small body so my dripping member is near her head. Sticking my nose into her crotch I inhale deeply to smell the pleasing aroma of her tiny virgin sex, then push her hind legs apart with my muzzle to spread them and make her lay flat on her back. Burying my face back into my cub's crotch fur, I begin licking the entire area hard. From the bottom of her unexplored Eevee entrance to the top of her tiny puckered tail hole, I run my tongue along her two most sensitive orifices.

While lapping at both the cub's hindquarter holes to ease her body into the pleasures that sex has to offer, I suddenly feel an Eevee kit's tiny tongue lapping at the tip of my tool; removing any white juices that were still leaking a bit from there. Not stopping for a second as I feel her pleasing licks, I continue to lap and lap from small Eevee fold to small Eevee butt hole as she matched me lick for lick now on my member. She must have really liked the flavor of that male milk, I could tell she was eager to go back for a second helping...

Pressing the tip of my tongue to her little kit slit, I get ready to penetrate it.

"Vee!" She cries as I plunge my mouth organ inside flesh tunnel and wiggle it around; and shortly after I feel her tiny Eevee paws grabbing at their new favorite male nipple, trying to pull it downwards to her mouth.

Lowering my hindquarters for the cub, I could feel her small pads slide along the length of my maleness until they were gripping onto either side of the top of my sheath. Hugging the base of my maleness with her paws, she guided the dripping tool back into her mouth and began suckling hard; her paws kneading all along my furry sheath. The cub's constant love pawing slowly found its way along the length of my crotch pouch and into my balls. She must have liked the feeling of her paws pressing into my soft mushy sac, because she continues to rub just that spot, kneading my balls again and again...

It felt too amazing having her playing with both my extremely sensitive male only parts, sex has never felt this good before... This inexperienced kit was easily the best female lover I've ever had, as the she continued pawing at my mushy fur covered Flareon balls and simultaneously suckling on her awkwardly shaped large red male nipple. I made sure to not stop lapping and lapping at her own sex to return the favor for what she was doing to mine, licking along the outside of Eevee's vaginal lips and penetrating it every so often to feel the soft inside flesh against my tongue.

It took very little of the treatment she had begun giving to my genitals to bring me close to giving her that snack she was trying to get out. It was if she was attempting to push the Flareon juice right out of my balls as she pawed and pawed at them, and it seemed to work too. My cub quickly filled my body to the brim with good physical feelings, causing me to reach a second orgasm and release more of her milk. White liquids floods Eevee's muzzle and she starts to guzzle her favorite milk from above. This angle may have been a little harder for her to drink though, as some of my male essence went leaking out of the sides of her maw and onto her cheek fur.

I wanted more than ever to repay her for kind sucklings, after having been milked by her twice now... So I furiously begin tonguing just inside her tiny vaginal slit in search of her cub clitoris, so I could play with it and see if I could get her to cum for me.

"VEE!" She screams as I catch the little bump in her vagina underneath the bottom of my lip. With her tiny sensitive clit in my mouth, I begin to suckle as best I can on that extremely small nub of flesh, running my tongue over the secret female nipple when I have to stop my sucking motion to exhale. I could tell by the way her entire body began quivering in pleasure that she was close to a climax now, and I pressed my muzzle lips along all along her small furry crotch to get ready to drink anything that came out; completely covering her sensitive slit and her tiny tail hole in my large maw, I was ready to capture any tasty sex fluids she may produce as I began prodding her clit with the tip of my tongue again and again to finish her off.

"Flareon!" Eevee whines as her juices start to flow out of her cub cunny and into my mouth for me to drink, where I swallow them hard, just as she has been drinking my orgasm liquids.

"Flareon... That felt amazing..." She goes on to heavily pant as I continue to lap at her vaginal lips to get any more female essence dribbling out.

"It's about to feel even better... How would you like to become a female little kit?" I ask her.

"I... what do you mean?" She questions.

"I'm going to fill that lower hole with your Flareon milk now… I'm going to put my big red nipple inside you there and have it come out inside you there. You will love the feeling of that red stick sliding in and out of you over and over, and you will love the feeling of the white fluids filling your belly." I say, trying to convince her to let me mate with her.

"Okay... Yes Flareon, make me a female. It feels really nice when you touch my pee hole. Please... I want to feel you rub that place more..." She pleads for my touch.

Standing up and whipping around over her small body so I can penetrate her little Eevee flower and rip the pedals off as I tare through her sweet smelling cunny and deflower her, I crouch down and lower myself to press just the tip of my penis into her small cub entrance.

"Vee!" She yips excitedly at feeling me at her sensitive hole again.

It would have been impossible to go any further than this before we started our sex games, but now that she had cum and coated the inside of her vagina with her orgasm juices and my penis is thoroughly lubricated in her mouth's saliva; I am able to slowly push my penis though her inner sex walls. I watch as her eyes go wider and wider as I slowly slide into her body and spread her small Eevee sex apart, going deeper and deeper within her tight tunnel.

"Flareon... It hurts..." Eevee begins to cry as her small cub vagina is stretched to its limits and I continue pressing through her folded inner sex.

"It's alright my cub... Don't worry... The pain will soon go away and it will feel good, I promise..." I tell her, trying to comfort her as I start licking along her face below her eyes and up to her forehead to remove her tears and soothe her as I slowly continue fitting more and more of my maleness inside her incredibly tight kit mating hole; her body beginning to slide back and forth along the ground as I struggle to get my entire length inside her, I decide to lay down on top of her with my forelegs on either side of her small brown furry body, and then place my paws on the top of her head to prevent her from moving.

Very, very slowly now, I slide the last bit of my large Flareon penis into her little Eevee entrance. I knew it would fit...

"EEVEE!" She cries as I finally get fully inside of her folded love tunnel, much more tears coming out now.

"I'm sorry... The worst part is over now, It will only get better from here..." I tell her reassuringly as I continue to lap at her face and remove her tears, then slowly withdraw half of my length and slowly push it back into her slightly bruised box.

"VEE!" She cries again, a few less tears coming that time... I quickly lick them away too and slowly remove my red rod once more so I can hump it into her small hole again.

Again, and again, and again I carefully push and pull my member in and out of her vulnerable virgin vagina; not going too fast, I wanted to try and minimize her pain.

"VEE! Vee! Vee..." She whimpers as her loud cries get quieter and quieter with each thrust; and finally her tears stop coming out completely as I slowly increase the pace of pumping my penis into her delicate folds.

"Vee... vee!.. VEE!.. Yes! Flareon!" I start lapping at just Eevee's forehead lovingly as her Eevee yips of pain turn into Eevee yips of pleasure.

Now I could happily hump into the tightest little poké sex I've ever felt with no regret, knowing that my cub was starting to enjoy it as much as I have been. But I had to teach her some manners and a little respect if she was going to be my female... I doubt she ever had a father figure, no male would ever allow her to be suckling at her age, or let her be so demanding and rude. So withdrawing myself completely from her hugging love hole's embrace, I decided to make her beg for my milk.

"Put it... Put it back!" She barks at me.

See what I mean about her being demanding?

"Eevee, do you like drinking my Flareon milk?" I ask her sitting down in front of her laying body, hind legs still spread and her form looking very submissive and exposed.

"Very much, yes..." She whimpers, rolling over to lie on her stomach.

"Do you like how I thrust this red stick in and out of your Eevee pee hole between your legs?" I ask her spreading my legs a bit while I sit so she can see my throbbing maleness.

"It hurt at first... But yes... I love it... Please don't stop now... Put it back inside, please!" She begs, then starts walking the few paw paces separating us to stand just in front of me stare down at my maleness drooling.

"If you want my milk to come out inside you in that lower hole on your rump and make you feel good, you're going to have to work hard to get it out of my nipple like how you did with your mouth." I explain to her.

"Okay... Just tell me what to do..." She responds cooperatively.

"Turn around so I can see your butt and crouch low to the ground" I tell her.

"Like this?" She asks while whipping around as instructed, little Eevee vagina dripping a bit of liquids in anticipation.

"Yes, good... Now raise your rump and wag your tail if you love your Flareon milk I give you." I tell her the next part.

"I am! Please give it to me!" She pleads, her cute little Eevee cub rump raised and ready for mounting, my heart beating incredibly hard upon seeing the female begging me to mate her with both body and words.

"Oh but there's one more thing you must do... Look me in the eyes and show me with your face how much you want it." I tell her the third and final thing I want her to do for me.

Moving her head to look over her shoulder with soft brown pleading cub eyes, I slowly walk over to her and stand directly over her small Eevee form with my large Flareon body. Crouching down low so my penis is lined up with her small slit, I place the tip of my member just inside her entrance.

"Vee! Thank you Flareon..." She squeals and then whispers happily.

Placing my forepaws in front of hers so she won't move as I push through her tight Eevee sex, I quickly hilt myself once more and just leave my puppy pleaser inside her, feeling the felshy walls of her inner crotch clenching and contracting around me.

"Vee!" The kit yips again as she is stuffed with my penis once more. "Flareon... Please give me your milk... In here now..." She goes on to pant.

"You have to make my milk come out little Eevee, It's up to you. Go on kit, get your milk out." I tell her as I keep myself unmoving in her vagina, somehow finding the will power to keep myself from humping wildly into her.

I watch as she slowly moves her body forward against my forepaws and withdraws her large red male nipple from her slick slit about half way, before back peddling and pushing it back inside herself; simulating what I had been doing to her earlier as best she could.

"Vee!" The cub yips as she is impaled on the full length of my member once more, then starts to repeat the back and forth motions again... and again... and again... "Vee!... Vee!... Vee!... Eeveeeeee!" She goes on to whine as her small body is brought to a pleasure peak; Eevee juices leaking out around her favorite bright red nipple as her tiny tunnel spasming crazily around my penis as she writhes in orgasm, but still no white liquids come out of it for her.

"Please... help... to get... the milk..." She finally begs.

"I will now. You have tried very hard my cub, and you deserve it. I'll make it come out for you." I whisper into her ear as I push myself into her as hard as I can and make sure I am nice and hilted.

"Vee! Thank you Flareon..."

Grabbing onto the white furry mane that covers her upper chest with my paws, I press her back into my red furred chest and slowly move us backwards to sit on my large fluffy tail for cushioning, leaning back some against it to get comfortable; and gripping her small form tightly against me, I use my body as a platform to keep her steady while I pump my penis into her well lubricated oscillating orifice over and over again.

"Vee!...Vee!... Vee!..." She yips every time I squeeze the full length of my penis inside of her tiny vagina, thrusting myself in and out of the Eevee cub.

She had already almost made me cum earlier while she tried to milk me by herself, and now as I hump into her to help her get the white liquid out, it quickly comes out for her; mating juices filling her small cub cavern as I shudder in orgasm, the male essence overflowing out of her tiny opening and pouring out down the bottom of her messy sex to dribble down the brown fur of her thighs and into her hiney, where it finally drips onto my own furry crotch and balls

"My insides feel so warm and nice... You were right Flareon, I love this." She tells me.

Slowly withdrawing my well milked malehood from of my Eevee cub's vagina and releasing my grip of her chest with my forepaws, I lay down on my back to rest. The kit still laying on her back on top my stomach, turns herself upright while my penis is still half way inside her and slides the rest out of her vagina on her own. Making her way down my side to the ground, I watch as white Flareon orgasm liquids come gushing out of her tiny little mating hole and onto my lower stomach, then drip all over the fur on my side as milk continues to stream out of her well filled flesh hole. Finally having climbed off my belly, she walks a few paces away from me, lowers her front half and raises her hindquarters, then begins wagging her tail excitedly as she turns her head to stare at me seductively; doing just as I had instructed her to do before when she wants to be given milk in that lower hole.

My Eevee cub's eyes filled with desire as she stares back at me to present that inviting slit; still dripping that male Flareon milk she loved from the bottom of her lower lips, I am slightly caught off guard by her arousing little performance. Clambering to quickly get up, I slowly walk over to her to stand over her small body as I did before.

"Oh your such a good little kit..." I whisper into her ear.

"I like this game, it's my new favorite!" She tells me in her high pitched little Eevee voice; the contents of her innocent and sexy words making my penis jump up at the idea of playing more with her.

Lowering my underbelly to her back fur, I bring the tip of my penis to her tight little Eevee entrance once more and rest it there for a second, just as I always do before getting ready to penetrate a female.

"You love your Flareon milk don't you...?" I tell her.

"Yes, more please. I want to feel it shoot up inside me down there again." She responds while I slowly enter her once more until I am hilted, and then begin to hump into her wanting waiting vagina once more; left over Flareon milk sloshing out of her between us and splashing everywhere as pump into her cream coated kit-sex. "Vee!... vee!... vee!... vee!... EEVEE!" She goes on to cry as her body starts spitting out her clear orgasm liquids, taking any of my cum left inside with it; her vaginal lips and tunnel beginning to clench hard and fast around my member, desperately her body attempts to milk me to get my liquid out before her body's climax fades, and I do join her as she sends me over my own pleasure edge once more; gladly shooting my white liquid deep inside her tight folded hole to refill her with my male essence as I lovingly lick the nape of my tiny Eevee lover's neck and stuff her hugging orifice to the very brim with the last bit of milk I have left inside me.

"Ahh..." I sigh with pleasure, and then lay onto my side exhausted; my penis quickly leaving a tight little Eevee vagina as I fall over to rest.

I don't think I've ever cum so many times so fast... My well sexed female cub quickly turns around to face me and buries her face in my crotch fur, latching onto her new favorite toy with her mouth again and suckling all of the white liquids away that it had been covered in while It was inside her Flareon milk coated love tunnel.

"Oh kit... How are you still hungry?"

How did she still have energy left?! Maybe I'm getting old… It's hard to keep up with such an energetic kit's demands! I could feel my member start to slowly slide out of her mouth as she suckled it, and then leave her maw's confines completely as it went back into my sheath.

"Hey! Make it come back out!" She barked at me.

"Sorry little kit, I can only shoot milk out of that special nipple four times a day. You will have to wait until tomorrow if you want more milk from there." I explain to her the workings of my male Flareon penis.

At least four times is the most I've ever ejaculated in one day, my female has always been exhausted as I am now by that point and my member doesn't want to stay hard anymore.

"Oh, okay..." She responds a bit disappointedly, then lays down and begins licking at her Flareon seed filled sex; lapping any white liquids she could find in there then tonguing around her messy crotch fur until she is completely void of all white goo.

This little female too cute, I was beginning to love her immensely… I had come to the conclusion that I would take care of her from now on; mentally, emotionally, and physically...

All cleaned of any milk mess that I had made around her crotch fur, she runs over to me and begins licking at my own crotch fur and hindquarters to get any leftover Flareon milk she could find there.

"Oh, you really love it that much don't you?" I ask her as she licks every inch of fur surrounding my sheath.

"Yes! Please Flareon... Can I have just one more milking from you? I really just want one more!" She stops her lapping of my fur to beg, then quickly goes back to her licking.

"I'm sorry Eevee, it just doesn't work that way... Eep!" I bark as I feel her tiny tongue begin to lick repeatedly at my tail hole to get the little bit of Flareon milk that had got inside it; as she continued to lap that puckered orifice again and again, she was actually starting to summon her favorite red nipple out for a fifth attempt at squirting out milk for her.

"It's back!" She exclaims happily; quickly diving into my crotch and latching onto my penis hard and making sure it wouldn't escape her muzzle this time.

"Okay little cub, just one more time…"

Grabbing onto her lower back I press her belly to mine as she holds on to my member with her mouth, and I roll us over to lay flat on my back while she continues to suckle. It seemed as if nothing would interrupt her from trying to get her Flareon milk out. Flipped over now, I could see a cub cunny in front of me, and I licked and lapped at the little love hole; getting muffled "Eevee!" noises around my penis from my kit as continued to lick and pleasure her.

Removing my loving lapper from her vagina, I bring the tip of my tongue to her extremely small tail hole and left it there for a second. Bringing my right paw to her crotch, I spread her vagina with my digits and insert the middle one into her vagina, then begin pushing it in and out of her; getting more muffled happy Eevee noises from her.

"VEE!" She cries as I enter her tiny sensitive upper hindquarter hole made for pooping with my tongue, and begin licking any part of it I can get to inside while I continue pumping my middle digit into her lower bigger hole at the same time. Her Eevee cries of pleasure seem to come whimpering out like crazy now. "VEE! VEE! VEE!"

Removing her muzzle from my penis, I stopped prodding at both her hindquarter holes with tongue and digit to watch as she turns around to face me with lust filled eyes of desire.

"What's wrong? Don't you want your last helping of milk my little kit?"

"I need it... I need it down there again..." She tells me, then turns herself around on my chest and begins walking backwards slowly crouching low in attempt to try and put my maleness back in her little vagina; I guess she was more sexually aroused and wanting than hungry...

"Oh, you want it down there again do you? You love to feel your Flareon milk fill that hole between your legs just as much when it fills your mouth hole, don't you..." I tease.

"I like it even more..." She responds.

It was just too cute how much she loved her Flareon milk. And I watched as she went forwards and backwards on my chest again and again, desperately trying to get my penis back inside her so she could suckle it with her crotch muscles once more, missing horribly because she wasn't crouched nearly low enough for it to enter her.

"I can't... I can't find it! Please Flareon! Help me put your red stick in me..."

"Oh I will if it pleases you my little female. But you must promise me you won't accept milk from anyone else from now on, and that you will suckle only from me." I ask her so she will be my female and my female only.

"I... I promise... I love you Flareon... You're the best... Your stick... Your milk... I need to feel them again... Please..." She heavily pants in her cute, higher pitched Eevee voice.

Gripping her small brown furred rump with my digits to guide her body downward onto me penis, I feel the tip of my member slip into her tiny entrance and impale her vulva slightly, then slowly I fill my extraordinary Eevee with bright red Flareon maleness once more.

"Yes... Flareon milk... Please... I love you... I love your milk...Thank you..." She pants hard again to tell me as more and more of my maleness is enveloped in tight little kit vagina. "Vee!" She then yips as I disappear completely inside her; quickly feeling her teeth latch onto one of the two middle nipples on my belly that were near her head soon after as she begins to suckle it with her tiny maw and kneed at my chest fur.

Her tightly gripping vagina doing its best to suck male milk from my manhood while her muzzle lips simultaneously attempt to suck milk from my non-working teat, I feel so very exhausted as the cub does all the work and begin to weakly hump into me with her crotch, trying as hard as possible to get to her Flareon milk the two ways she knew it could come out of a Flareon.

"Oh you're the best kit ever… I love you too my little female. I will always help you get my Flareon milk out from now on." I confess my love for her.

Still holding the top of her butt fur with my two forepaws, I keep my left paw there and place my right on her head so she can continue her suckling as I shift positions to hump into her comfortably. Rolling from my back onto my side with my paws pressing her body against mine, I begin withdrawing my maleness from my Eevee cub's confines until just the tip is in, then plow that tight poké sex again and again that same way; making her whimper pleasurable high pitched little Eevee sounds around my small inactive male nipple as my huge large red working one's entire length slides in and out of her sensitive contracting flesh tunnel.

I quickly bring my kit to another orgasm and she removes her maw from my nipple to mewl "Eeveeeee!" while stopping her kneading of my tummy and wrapping her small forepaws around as much of me as she could to grip onto the fur on my sides as her body shakes from receiving too much pleasure as I feel her sex's juice leak out of her rippling vagina and splash onto my sheath; continuing to hump my length into her sporadic spasming tunnel all the while, her body reaching ecstasy and convulsing uncontrollably was helping to push me over my own pleasure edge again to the highest possible heights now.

"Flareeee!" I couldn't help but yell as I came harder than I ever have for my cub.

"So warm and nice..." My Eevee pants as her favorite white liquid fill her insides once again and spills out onto the ground between our interlocked mating parts.

Grabbing onto my female cub's lower back with both paws as she continued hugging me, I press her against my body and gently roll her onto her back, then stand up and leave her forepaws clutches as my member slips out of her small sex and drips her milk treat onto her lower tummy as I stand over her. Meeting each other's gaze, I find her beautiful brown Eevee eyes sparkling at me and staring into mine. Walking over to her I lower my head and begin licking the side of her cheek fur affectionately and lovingly. Slowly moving my love laps upwards along her brown furred face up to her forehead, I stop there and tongue at her soothingly again and again as I watch her eyes slowly close and she falls asleep.

Stopping my tongue massage of Eevee's face, I lay down by her side and gently push her body onto its side with my right forepaw while she sleeps. Wrapping myself around her form, I press my stomach to her back and curl up around her then place my huge white fluffy tail over her body to keep her nice and warm as I begin to drift off as well. I really did love her, and she deserved better than the ignorant kid who we were forced to call our trainer. When he eventually comes to get us, I decided we would escape from him and I would help to reunite my Eevee kit with her Flareon mom. Maybe we could even all live together as a happy family... Maybe I could even try some of her mom's Flareon milk she seemed to have loved so much... Maybe...


End file.
